


Only You

by wholegrainloaf



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, like i cant even w them, please comment im desperate, these two are so cute together, yess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholegrainloaf/pseuds/wholegrainloaf
Summary: Clay Jensen loved Hannah. He really did. But now it’s been months after her death, and he’s let her go. Now he’s starting to notice his newly adopted brother, Justin, quite a bit more. Maybe more than he should...





	1. The End Marks the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on ao3 so I hope y’all enjoy!

Clay was nervous. Not because he had a new brother, or because he finally stopped seeing the ghost of the girl he used to love. It’s because he was starting to realize something: he was DEFINITELY into guys. One guy, at least, and that just had to be his new brother, Justin. His messy yet beautiful hair, his crystal blue eyes, the adorable cleft in his chin...

“Clay, Clay!” Justin yelled, looking confused.

Shit. He must’ve caught him staring.

“Yeah, Justin?” Clay responded nervously. Wow, even his voice was perfect.

“You good? You’ve been staring at me for a solid two minutes,” Justin chuckled, licking his lips. “It’s just a tad creepy.”

“Everything okay back there, boys?” Lanie called from the drivers seat of the car.

“Yep!” Both boys replied at once.

The rest of the car ride passed quietly, with a few glances exchanged between the two boys. Once they arrived home, Clay rushed to the bathroom while Justin went to their room.

God, why did Justin have to be so hot? He may be skinny, but he was still all muscle. Clay quickly undressed to jump into the shower, wanting to rinse his stress away, and he was probably going to jerk off to the thought of Justin.  
He grabbed his member, slowly stroking it. He moaned as he imagined his hand was Justin’s. He went to grab the bar of soap to actually wash with, but with how slick his hand was with pre, it slipped right out of it.  
“What the hell?!” He exclaimed as he bent down to retrieve it, instead slipping on it and hitting his head on the metal rack behind him, seeing stars.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Justin was screwed. He was so, so screwed. He’d been falling for Clay ever since he and Tony had rescued him from Oakland, and it was hitting him harder than ever with the way Clay had been gazing at him. It couldn’t have been in a romantic way, could it? No, it must’ve been in a holy-shit-I-can’t-believe-you’re-my-brother-now way. Justin grunted as he flopped onto his air mattress, looking enviously at Clay’s full sized bed. Oh, how he wished he could just lay with him there instead.

“What the hell?!” The yell came from the bathroom, followed by a crash. Justin rushed to the door, calling out an ‘Are you okay?’

“Can you come in here?” Clay asked, sounding slightly embarrassed. Justin opened the door to see streaks of blood on the shower wall.

“What the hell did you do, man?” Justin exclaimed, turning to examine the person on the floor. Clay immediately covered himself, embarrassed by the situation he’d gotten himself into.

“I bent over to pick up the soap, then slipped and smashed my head against the stupid shampoo rack.” Clay rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“That woulda gone down differently if I had done that while I was in jail.” Justin teased.

“Don’t joke about that,” Clay said. “And you didn’t go to jail, you went to juvie.” Justin chuckled a ‘Same difference.’ and reached down to help Clay up. Clay took his hand, not realizing that was the hand that was covering his dick, and let Justin help him up. His head throbbed, and he instinctively clapped a hand to the cut that was hiding under his hair. 

“Let’s get that cleaned up,” Justin said. “I get in fights a lot, whether with assholes or Meth Seth, so I’m pretty good at fixing up cuts.”

Clay smiled gratefully at Justin, letting him lead him towards the bathroom door, until Justin looked down and saw Clay at half-mast from something, likely the touch of his hand to Clay’s.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clay’s attention could only be focused on his throbbing head and the fact that Justin was still holding his hand as he got out of the shower. Justin offered to help fix up his head, and Clay smiled. Justin could be so nice when he wanted to. ‘Just another reason to like him,’ Clay thought. He felt a certain stirring ‘down there’ and realized he was out in the open. He pulled his hand out of Justin’s and covered himself once again, earning a chuckle from the other. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Justin said amusedly. Clay blushed brightly, and grabbed a towel to put around his waist. Once he was safely covered, Justin grabbed his hand again to guide him to their room. Justin pulled out a first-aid kit from their closet, pulling out hydrogen peroxide to gently dab at his cuts. He sat on Clay’s bed, able to access him easier. Clay winced at first, but eventually eased into Justin’s touch. Justin giggled at how Clay pushed his head to his hand, earning yet another blush from the one being fixed up. 

“You’re so cute.” Justin sighed happily, until he realized what he said, and his expression changed completely. His smiled melted off and was replaced with a look of terror and embarrassment.

“What?!” Clay said, looking embarrassed then confused then... happy.

‘Holy shit does he feel the same?’ Clay thought to himself. ‘Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!’

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why’d he have to say that? Now Clay was going to freak the hell out. Great job, idiot. Justin struggled to answer, settling on a ‘What? What are you talking about? Why are you saying what?’

“You called me cute!” Clay exclaimed, a small smile forming on his face.

“No I didn’t.” Justin retorted, turning fire-engine red.

“Yes you did.” Clay giggled

“Okay maybe I did.” Justin let a small smile creep onto his face.

No reply.

“I think you’re cute too.” Clay finally said.

Now, that caught Justin off guard. Both boys were brighter shades of red than ever, yet neither wanted the moment to end. Justin looked at Clay, and Clay looked at him. Justin looked at Clay’s lips, and Clay looked at Justin’s. They started to inch closer together, and both closed their eyes, so ready for what was coming next. 

“Please kiss me, Justin.” Clay whimpered.

That was the key for Justin, so he grabbed Clay’s face and pulled his lips to his own. They both sighed in relief, the long unnoticed tension hitting them all at once, only fueling their want. They began to kiss more aggressively, Justin pulling Clay on top of him. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Clay, it’s been killing me.” Justin moaned into Clay’s mouth.

“Ohh, Justinnn.” Clay moaned right back, fully hard under his towel.

Clay pulled Justin’s shirt off, feeling his chest. Justin liked this a lot, and he felt his jeans grow much too tight.

They were too caught up in their rendezvous to realize their mom had been home the whole time, obliviously cooking dinner. Matt had just gotten home from work, which was Lanie’s cue to call everyone to the table for dinner.

“Boys, dinnertime!” Lanie called, opening the door. “Oh my god! Boys?!?!?!” 

Oh God, they were so screwed. Maybe it would have been better if Clay had more than just a towel on, and if Justin still had his shirt on.


	2. The Flame of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainie finally leaves the house

“Boys?! What the hell is going on here??” Lanie exclaimed.

Justin and Clay quickly pulled apart, Clay rolling over on his bed and Justin flopping onto the floor.

“Mom! I swear, i-it’s not what it looks like!!” Clay managed to stutter out.

“Yeah, Mrs. Jensen, I promise!” Justin said nervously.

Lainie let out a sigh.

“I knew this was going to happen,” She sighed. “I could tell you two had feelings for each other the moment I saw you two together 2 months ago.”

“What?! Aren’t you mad?” Clay said confusedly.

“No, well, aside from the fact you never came out to your father and I.” She said in an annoyed fashion.

“So you’re fine with this?” Justin asked.

“I don’t mind a bit of kissing, that’s typical in a 17-year-old’s relationship, but that’s where it ENDS,” Lainie said. “No funny business“Justin is your SON now, he’s adopted! You really don’t mind?!” Clay exclaimed once more.

“Clay, Justin, of course it’s a bit... odd, but honestly, I just want you guys to be happy. Plus, pseudo-incest is legal here.” Lainie said with a shrug and a small smile.

“Now, come downstairs for dinner.” Lainie said then walked out of the room.

“Holy shit. Holy SHIT!” Justin said happily. “We can stay together!”

“Who said we were ‘together’?” Clay said with a smirk.

Justin turned red at this, embarrassed by Clay’s sudden cockiness.

“Uh, well, um, I just, uhhmmm-“

Justin’s embarrassment was cut off by Clay’s lips against his, making him burn even brighter.

“I’m glad we’re together.” Clay whispered into the kiss.

“Me too.” Justin sighed happily. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

”We really need to get you your own room.” Matt said to Justin at dinner that night.

“Oh no, sir, I’m fine with sharing. I feel... safer? I guess? Maybe more comfortable? I don’t know.” Justin said quickly.

“Justin, with your and Clay’s, situation, it would probably be better for you to sleep in your own room.” Lainie said strictly.

“Mom, please. It’s better like this. Plus, Justin helps keep my nightmares away. You know, the Hannah ones.” Clay said, knowing the mention of Hannah would throw his mom off.

Lainie’s expression darkened.

“Well, if it’s like that, I suppose you could keep sharing. But we’re going to get Justin a bed. Making him sleep on an air mattress every night is just cruel.” Lainie said thoughtfully.

“I doubt he’s on that mattress much.” Matt muttered teasingly.

“Shut up, dad/Mr. Jensen!” Clay and Justin said in unison, Justin joking and Clay annoyed.

“May we be excused?” Justin asked.

“Actually, boys, your mother and I are going to a work party. We probably won’t be home until around one or two in the morning.” Matt said.

“Remember wahat I said about NO funny buisness, okay boys?” Lainie said intimidatingly.

“No promises, Mrs. Jensen.” Justin joked.

Justin earned a smack on the arm from Clay for that comment.

“Yes, mom.” Clay said, eyeing Justin.

“That’s what I thought,” Lainie said. “Now be good.” 

Matt grabbed the keys, Lainie grabbed her purse, and off they went.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“Okay, so Leslie and Ben have feelings for each other, but they can’t be together because he’s her boss?” Justin asked.

They had decided to have a Netflix night, and they picked a random show to binge. Parks and Recreation was the culprit, and they were enjoying every moment of it. 

“Yep,” Clay said. “Kinda like us, huh? Forbidden-but-not-forbidden-lovers?”

“Yeah, kinda like us.” Justin said with a small smile.

Clay looked at Justin, whose head was on his lap. Justin looked back, then pulled Clay’s shirt up with the agility of a cat.

“What are you- ohhhhh~” Clay started then was cut off by a moan.

Justin kissed Clay’s collarbone, then down to his chest, to his stomach, to his navel, then, right down to his belt line.

“Do you want to try this?” Justin asked seductively.

“Ohhh Godd yes, please Justin.” Clay groaned.

Justin then fumbled at Clay’s belt, unbuckling it quickly then fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans.

Clay felt himself grow hard from Justin’s touch, and suddenly his want for his jeans to come off grew.

Justin finally pulled Clay’s pants down, and what was in front of him was beautiful. His cock was glistening with pre-cum, just for Justin.

“Justin,” Clay whined. “Please.”

That did it for him. He started to lap at the head of Clay’s cock, loving the sounds coming out of him from doing so. Slowly but surely, he worked his entire dick into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he felt Clay start to unravel.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum.” Clay whimpered.

That he did, and Justin swallowed every last drop. 

“Fuck, that felt good didn’t it? Well, now I’m gonna fuck you real good, into the mattress nice and slow.” Justin said sexually.

Oh, how excited Clay was for that.


	3. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay accidentally lets Justin know about one of his kinks and Justin finally gives Clay what he’s been wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i’m really sorry for the late update. i’ve been doing a lot of stuff lately and haven’t had my phone for the past month. i would write chapters on the family computer but... you should see that problem. hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> ~hailie :)

“Clay, are you sure you want this?” Justin asked nervously.

“I swear, I’ve never wanted anything more.” Clay said with certainty.

He looked beautiful sprawled out under Justin. His face was tomato red, and his sweat-covered body glistened under the faint moonlight streaming in their window. He was very, VERY hard, as if a single touch would have him falling into pieces. Justin could nearly come just thinking of himself inside Clay.

“Well, we have to prepare you first.” Justin said cautiously. 

“Are you going to do it for me? Because, like, you know, you can see me better, and, uh, you’ll probably be able to make it... erm, feel better?”  
Clay stuttered, quite adorably to Justin.

Justin laughed, letting out an ‘of course’, then went grabbing for supplies.

“Ohh.” Clay moaned nervously at the sight of Justin’s actions.

Justin had pulled lube out from under his bed, and was slowly coating his fingers with the substance. 

“Spread your legs.” Justin said sternly.

Clay let out a long moan at Justin’s dominance, quickly obliging to his orders.

“You’re gonna feel a bit of pressure, so just try to stay relaxed, okay?” Justin said.

Clay nodded quickly, then put his head down onto the bed. Suddenly, all he could feel was a finger circling around the ring of muscle protecting his insides from the world, until he could feel himself being penetrated by Justin’s finger. 

“Holy shit.” Clay hissed in both pain and pleasure. With how big Justin was, how would he handle him inside of himself?

“Shh, baby, you’ll be okay.” Justin assured Clay.

He slowly pushed his finger deeper, and not until Clay began pushing against his hand did he dare to add another finger. Clay let out a long, low moan at the feeling, then suddenly let out a pleasurable scream as his fingers brushed against that wonderful bundle of nerves slightly raised inside of him.

“Please, do that, again.” Clay panted out.

So Justin obliged, repeatedly brushing against those nerves over and over, Clay not even realizing Justin had slipped a third and fourth finger inside of him.

“Justin, Justin, OH FUCK DADDY YES!” Clay cried out as he came hard all over his sheets.

A silence fell over them.

Well, until Justin burst out laughing.

“Clay, oh my god, you have a fucking DADDY KINK.” Justin said between laughs.

“Shut the fuck up Justin, I, uh, shit. SHIT I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP.” Clay said with tears beginning to hint in his eyes.

“Fuck, no baby, don’t cry, I’m not trying to laugh at you, I just find it funny that of all people, fucking Clay Jensen is the one with that kink,” Justin paused. “And, uh, that was really, REALLY fucking hot. Like, did you not notice that as you said that I kinda came all over you?” He asked wearily.

As Clay looked down at his stomach, he noticed there were way more white streaks than there would have been if he had made the mess himself.

“So, you’re actually with me calling you... that?” Clay asked nervously.

“Um, hell yeah. That was soo hot.” Justin said.

“Well, I’m all ready for you, aren’t you going to ‘fuck me hard and slow’, as you said earlier?” Clay asked with a smirk.

“Oh, you have no fucking idea.” Justin said greedily.

He grabbed Clay’s waist and yanked him towards himself.

“What do you want daddy to do to you?” Justin asked sexually.

“Fuck, Justin, you don’t have to make fun of me like that. You’re just gonna leave me high and dry talking like tha-“ Clay was cut off by a passionate kiss, which he immediately returned. 

“If you get off on something, I get off on it, okay baby?” Justin said with affection in his eyes.

Clay looked at him the same way, and said something he surely wasn’t expecting to come out.

“I love you, Justin.” Clay murmured, too scared to say it louder.

Justin froze for a second, processing what Clay had just said. Clay Jensen, the one who used to hate his guts, the one who had wanted him dead, loved him? He felt joyful tears begin to form.

“I love you, too, Clay.” Justin said with a watery smile.

Justin, suddenly more eager to do this than ever, quickly lubed himself and Clay’s asshole up. 

“Are you ready?” Justin asked.

“More than ever.” Clay said.

With that, Justin slowly pushed himself inside Clay, moaning exponentially at the tightness enveloping him. Clay moaned loudly as well, white-hot pleasure racing through his body.

“Faster, please...” Clay hesitated. “Fuck, daddy please.”

Justin felt a shock of pleasure go through him at Clay’s words, so he sped up as fast as he could. Pounding into Clay’s prostate, he never felt better.

“Fuck, oh shit, I’m gonna come.” Clay panted

“Me too, baby, daddy’s gonna come inside of you, just, oh FUCK!” Justin came with a shout, shooting inside Clay.

“Justin, daddy, shit, YES FUCK YES!” With the feeling of Justin coming inside of him, he came as well, white streaks of cum landing in stripes on his bed.

They both collapsed afterwards, Justin pulling out then wiping both of them down with his shirt. He let out an exhausted ‘I love you’, then fell asleep next to Clay. Clay pulled his own clothes back on and had to haul Justin’s fatass up to get his clothes on as well. Like hell his parents would catch them like that. He lay back down, pulling Justin into his arms.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I’ll probably update tomorrow, but that’s if I have the time! Please comment to help criticize me (kindly, preferably) and leave kudos if you enjoyed!  
> ~hailie


End file.
